


"i'm fine," he said (you know, like a liar)

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Tony flying home from wherever in the world because Peter's "i'm fine" over the phone did't sound convincing
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	"i'm fine," he said (you know, like a liar)

“So where are you right now?” Peter asks over the phone absently, squeezing the device between his cheek and shoulder as he bent down do grab the bag of flour in a kitchen cabinet.

“Uh, Germany, I think. We just landed, I’m not too sure.” Tony replies. “How was your day?”

“Good. It was good.” Peter says, you know, like a liar, pouring milk into the bowl. He picks up the whisk and starts beating the batter, trying not to let the phone pick up the sound.

“Yeah? What did you do today?”

“Dunno. I slept in. Finished an essay.” Peter says, his nose scrunching up in an effort to remember what he did this morning.

“You sound kinda down. Is everything okay?” Tony asks, and through the screen Peter can hear the concern in his voice. He doesn’t want to worry Tony though, the older man has much more important things to worry about.

“Nothing to worry about,” Peter says cheerily, putting the Tony on speaker so he can set the phone down and start to mold the dough. These cookies are gonna turn out great, he thinks. Pulling out a sheet of tinfoil, he forgets-

“Baby,” Tony starts suspiciously, “Are you baking?”

“Yeah, I found a new recipe for these chocolate chip cookies-”

“Are you stress baking?”

Peter looks away from the phone guiltily as though Tony could see him through the screen. “…No.”

He hears Tony sigh over the phone. “What’s wrong, sweetie? C’mon, tell me. Do you need me to fly back? Cause I can arrange that-” Always so considerate, his Tony.

“No, I’m fine! I’m fine, really. Just a bit stressed about exams. Nothing you need to worry about. You don’t need to come back, Tony.” Peter reassures him quickly, scooping a handful of dough and molding it into a little ball.

“If you say so.”

The rest of their conversation is a blur, and so is Peter’s baking; four hours later he’s baked seven batches of different kinds of cookies (sugar cookies, chocolate chip, and peanut butter). He’s just finishing up with the peanut butter ones, spreading Nutella on top when he hears FRIDAY’s voice:

“Peter, Tony is on his way up to see you.“

Peter splutters, and before he can even react Tony is by his side (even though he’s covered in flour and his hands and face, probably, are all buttery), hugging the brunet close to his chest.

“Sweetheart,” Tony says, looking around at the trays and trays of cookies surrounding their kitchen. “You’re trying to tell me this was the exams’ doing?”

“…Yes.” Peter says, voice muffled from his face pressing into Tony’s chest. “No, I- I had a nightmare. A-And a panic attack. You d-died and it was h-horrible- it was all my fault- but you didn’t have to- have to fly back, I’m okay now-”

“Oh,” Tony says softly. “Honey, I’m here, I’m okay. I’d do anything for you, you know? Of course I’d come back. You’re the most important thing in my life.”

“I know,” Peter sniffles. “I just- I just didn’t wanna worry you.”

“You’re not worrying me, Pete, I love you, I care about you.”

“I love you too. H-Help me finish these cookies?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
